


The Dare

by ladyroxanne21



Series: The Dare [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, The entire Eighth Year is gobsmacked!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10053620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: Harry is dared to wear a Slytherin tie for the entire day.





	

Harry faltered outside the great hall and ran a hand through his hair nervously. Then he reminded himself that he was an Eighth Year and the Defeater of Voldemort. He had absolutely nothing to be nervous about! If he wanted to parade through the halls naked, not only would no one dare say anything to his face, but the Headmistress would probably let him off with a warning to save such shenanigans for after most of the students are confined by curfew.

Straightening his shoulders and nodding his head in agreement with his thoughts, Harry pretended to be nothing less than utterly confident as he marched into the great hall and sat down for breakfast. Everything went well for almost twenty minutes, and then came the question Harry had been dreading.

It was Ron who asked it and Harry could see it coming as Ron looked up from his plate and cast a frown at Harry's neck. “Is that a _Slytherin_ tie you're wearing?”

“Yep,” Harry confirmed. “It's a dare. Have to wear it for the whole day.”

Ron nodded in understanding. “Seamus? That's actually a rather brilliant dare. Might have to reserve that for use on someone else.”

Hermione simply rolled her eyes and shook her head, but didn't say anything. The rest of breakfast passed fairly peacefully with the word that Harry had been dared to wear a Slytherin tie running up and down the table.

With a sigh of relief that Gryffindors were a generally brave and pranky – and thus understanding – lot, Harry realized that he shouldn't have been quite so nervous about this dare after all. After breakfast, he gathered up his bag and went to his first class.

Transfiguration was no longer so hard on him. In fact, none of his classes seemed overly hard now, and he had to wonder if the part of Voldemort that had been in his head had actually been making it hard for him to learn all these years. Now that it was gone, it seemed like he could concentrate better and things made more sense.

It was only about 20 minutes into the lesson when the thing Harry had been mildly dreading happened.

“So, as you can see, all it really takes for this particular assignment is – is that a Slytherin tie?” McGonagall asked, interrupting herself and prompting the whole class to look up at her in confusion.

“Of course there are students wearing Slytherin ties,” Draco drawled snidely from the right hand side of the room. “This class contains the entire Eighth Year and a few of us _are_ Slytherins.”

But McGonagall wasn't truly paying him any attention. Instead, her gaze was fixed on Harry. Harry cleared his throat and nervously tugged on said tie.

“Er, yeah. I was dared to wear it for the entire day.”

“Ah!” McGonagall stated in understanding. As the Head of Gryffindor for what seemed like a thousand years before becoming Headmistress, she well knew that pranks, dares, and practical jokes were rampant and disconcertingly respected among her students. “Well then, by all means, tell the entire class what the dare was. Don't skip any of the details.”

Harry sighed, knowing that this was her way of chiding the students in general and Harry in specific for making these silly dares so frequently. He couldn't help but blush just a little. Taking a deep breath, he nodded in agreement to the order.

“I was dared to wear my boyfriend's tie all day in order to prove that I am not afraid of dating him and letting the whole world know it.”

This provoked gasps from almost everyone in the room along the lines of:

“Whoa!”

“Wait!”

“What?!”

“ _Boyfriend?!?!”_ This last bit was nearly sobbed by a Hufflepuff girl that had been mildly stalking Harry the last couple of weeks.

Also taken somewhat aback, McGonagall cleared her throat. “I... see... Care to tell us all who this boyfriend of yours is?”

Harry flushed in mild embarrassment. “I, er, can't. He made me promise not to tell anyone until he felt more comfortable being in public with me.”

This changed the incredulous tones to that of mild outrage. “How could he _not_ be comfortable being seen with you?! You're –”

“A Gryffindor,” Harry cut that off before anyone could call him things like _The Savior_. “And he's a Slytherin. _I'm_ the brave one, not him, alright? So I'd appreciate it if you all just backed off!”

McGonagall held up her hands as an order for the entire class to settle down. “Very well, Harry. We'll all mind our own business. However, it doesn't matter who you are, if the person you are dating is ashamed to be seen with you, then he's not the right person for you.”

“I'm _not_ ashamed!” Draco blurted out before he could stop himself, and then pressed his lips together and looked toward the wall so that no one could see the light blush on his cheeks.

As opposed to the roars of astonishment when Harry first announced that he had a boyfriend, _this time_ the entire class was far too gobsmacked to make a sound. Aside from Harry, who chuckled.

“I thought you wanted to avoid being sent howlers every morning for breakfast,” Harry reminded him as he got up and walked over to Draco.

“Apparently dating a Gryffindor is having a deleterious effect on me,” Draco muttered, looking up at Harry as Harry stroked his silky blond hair.

“Well,” Harry murmured with a grin. “Now everyone knows, and _I_ won the bet! I didn't say a word.”

Draco sighed in defeat, nodded his head, and stood up to face Harry. “Since I was the one who blurted out our secret, I have to...” he trailed off, took a deep breath, and kissed Harry in front of everyone, as per the terms of their bet.

Harry let out a happy sound and hugged his boyfriend. They simply held each other for a long moment, until McGonagall recovered her composure. Even so, she had to clear her throat a couple of times in order to speak.

“Well, be that as it may, _now_ is _not_ the time for this! Please take your seat, Harry, so that we may get through class.”

“Yes Professor,” he murmured obediently, gave Draco a quick kiss, and then felt like he was floating on a cloud of bliss as he returned to where he was sitting.

With a sigh, McGonagall realized that not a single one of her students was going to be able to concentrate after a shock like that. So, she simply assigned them their required reading and dismissed the class. Harry hissed happily, and since he was practically the only student not sitting as if immobilized, he grabbed his bag, leapt out of his chair, and then dragged his boyfriend out of the room. Everyone watched them smile at each other as they went, and wondered how exactly to handle this information.

As for McGonagall, she promptly disappeared into her office at the back of the class and took a good swig of Scottish Whiskey from a flask in her desk. After it was done spreading a pleasant warmth throughout her body, she felt a smile tug at her lips. Then a tiny laugh.

“Well! I certainly didn't see that coming!”

From behind her, a soft and wizened voice called out from the painting where he sat playing cards with a bunch of witches and wizards from other paintings around the castle: “I did!”

McGonagall simply rolled her eyes at him and took another small swig from her flask.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think this whole story sounded better in my head, lol!  
> But yes, here I'm writing another Eighth Year fic because I just love young love. I love to imagine it in every way possible, lol!


End file.
